Poisson frais
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Parce qu'on peut trouver des choses surprenantes dans les réfrigérateurs des autres... Allo, Hibari? C'est Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-kun a fait un malaise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le sauver, kufufu.


**Titre :** Poisson frais

**rating :** T

**warning:** mention de pratiques sexuelles, injures, yaoi. Rien de très choquant, sauf si c'est votre toute première fanfiction.

**pairing : **182769 ^^. Pour le fun.

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, les trois personnages mentionnés non plus. Il n'y a que l'histoire et c'est pas mal.

**résumé : **« Allo, Hibari? C'est Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-kun a fait un malaise, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le sauver, kufufu. »

**note : **Mon long silence est dû à un truc plus ou moins national nommé « bazar de fin d'année ». Je réfléchis toujours pour « Supermarché » que je n'ai pas abandonné. En attendant, un petit one-shot qui m'est tombé dessus aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture ^^!

**note 2 :** Tsuna = Tuna = thon en anglais. D'où le titre ^^.

* * *

Fouillant minutieusement la nouvelle base d'Hibari, Mukuro eut un temps d'arrêt en ouvrant la chambre froide. Le glaçon japonais était en réunion surprise à l'autre bout de la ville, et il avait profité que le système d'alarme ne soit pas encore mis en place pour visiter un peu l'antre du chef du comité de discipline. Malgré sa rapidité de réaction légendaire, l'italien eut néanmoins un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le contenu de la pièce réfrigérée.

Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de mémorable, mais il n'avait certainement pas envisagé de trouver Sawada Tsunayoshi ligoté dedans.

Le petit brun était allongé, solidement attaché avec des cordes. Son tortionnaire avait néanmoins eu la délicatesse de mettre un pull plié en guise d'oreiller pour le futur parrain. Inutile d'ajouter que Sawada était devenu rouge comme une tomate en voyant qui venait d'ouvrir la porte et d'allumer la lumière.

L'illusionniste éclata de rire. Il hoqueta pendant une bonne minute avant de finir par s'essuyer les yeux, la sonnerie d'alarme de la chambre froide le ramenant à la réalité. Tirant un appareil photo emmené à l'occasion -savait-on jamais quels honteux secrets pouvait cacher Hibari?- il immortalisa le Dixième Vongola emprisonné dans le frigo de son amant. Ce serait parfait pour les cartes de Noël.

-M... Mukuro? Tu ne pourrais pas me détacher, s'il te plaît? tenta Tsuna, essayant de ne pas mourir de honte.

Il y a encore une minute, il avait froid. Maintenant, ses joues le brûlaient.

L'attrapant par un bras, l'illusionniste le tira de la chambre froide et referma la porte.

-Que fais-tu là-dedans, Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Euh...

-J'écoute?

-...

-Tu ne t'es pas fait agresser par un cambrioleur, j'imagine?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non! se défendit le prisonnier.

-Pratiques sexuelles originales avec Hibari, kufufu? suggéra l'italien en levant un sourcil amusé.

-N...Non! Mais, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici chez Hibari-san? demanda vivement le petit brun.

-Je visitais. Un intérieur très japonais, comme prévu, mais très confortable. Sauf la chambre froide, j'imagine, kufufu...

Le futur parrain devint pivoine.

-Kufufu, si j'en crois la délicatesse de ton agresseur, j'imagine que c'est ton amant qui t'a enfermé la-dedans?

-Euh, oui... C'est Hibari-san... avoua finalement le brun, très gêné.

-Kuahaha! Pourquoi?

-Euh... C'est entre lui et moi, déclara fermement le Decimo.

-Je vois, annonça Mukuro avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Euh... Et... pourrais-tu me détacher, maintenant? Ce n'est pas très confortable, tu sais.

Le sourire du gardien de la brume s'agrandit, déclenchant l'alarme à gros ennuis intégrée dans le cerveau du parrain.

-Pas tout de suite, kufufu.

-HEIN? s'inquiéta Tsuna.

-Je vais d'abord rassurer ton amant sur ton état, kufufu. Cette réunion surprise a dû lui prendre plus de temps que prévu, et il doit imaginer son petit herbivore luttant contre les quatre degrés de sa chambre froide, frissonnant, de plus en plus faible...

-Mukuro! Il devait avoir prévu quelque chose pour me libérer! s'écria le petit brun, coupant court à l'histoire dramatique que l'autre commençait à dérouler.

-Si tu parles de Kusakabe, il est maintenant attaché dans un placard. Kyo-chan doit s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, kufufu.

-...

-Rassurons-le! s'exclama joyeusement l'italien, saisissant le portable dans la poche du pantalon de sa victime et parcourant rapidement le répertoire.

-Oui? interrogea froidement un voix bien connue.

-Allo? Kyoya-kun? C'est Mukuro!

-Comment as-tu pu mettre la main sur ce portable, saleté d'illusionniste?

Le petit brun frissonna en sentant presque des ondes de colère franchir le téléphone. Hibari-san était en colère, très en colère. Rokudo plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de son boss pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Je l'ai pris dans la poche de son propriétaire il y a trente secondes... Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas maltraiter ainsi Tsunayoshi-kun. Si tu n'en veux plus, il y en a d'autres qui aimeraient avoir son corps, tu sais. Moi par exemple, ou encore...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi? Où est Tsuna? le coupa Hibari.

-Moi? Et bien, je visitais tranquillement tes nouveaux quartiers quand j'ai dû voler au secours de ce cher Vongola Decimo! Je n'ai même pas pu finir de visiter, du coup...

-...

-Pourquoi as tu mis Tsunayoshi-kun dans la chambre froide? Je ne pense pas qu'il mérite un tel traitement de la part de celui qu'il aime... Ou plutôt je crois que ce cher naïf ne pense pas le mériter, kufufu.

Kyoya serra les dents à s'en faire mal. En fait, si son herbivore avait fait un tour dans la chambre froide, c'est qu'il avait eu envie de travailler tranquille. Comment remplir des papiers urgents tranquillement alors qu'un Tsuna avec le feu aux fesses vous tournait autour en vous faisant des choses comme retirer la cravate, glisser ses mains sous la chemise... Quatre degrés Celsius, c'était parfait pour calmer les hormones. Mais il avait eu une réunion urgente avant de sortir son amant de sa prison et avait chargé Kusakabe de le délivrer.

-Il ne va pas bien, tu sais? Je suis arrivé juste à temps! clama Mukuro avec joie, tel une maman annonçant son premier bébé.

-Hein?

-Mais oui! Ce pauvre Tsunayoshi est tout faible, frigorifié!

-Mon départ ne date que de 25 minutes, herbivore. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire un malaise grave.

-Il a une petite nature fragile, kufufu! Il a même du mal à respirer!

Tsuna se secoua vigoureusement, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de l'illusionniste.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kyoya-kun, je suis fort en bouche-à-bouche. Je vais te le sauver, kufufu!

-Hibari-san? intervint une voix en fond.

Le gardien du nuage avait décroché en pleine réunion. Il fusilla du regard celui qui l'avait interrompu et l'autre se rassit, inquiet pour sa vie.

-Touche-le et je te mords à mort, siffla-t-il dans le téléphone.

-Oya, ta jalousie ne va quand même pas mettre en danger la vie de Tsunayohi-kun? Quel égoïsme, Hibari! Plus rien ne m'étonne de toi. Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun semble manquer d'air!

Saisissant sa victime qui se débattait pour lui échapper, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un léger bruit qui n'échappa pas au chef du comité de discipline.

-Je vais te mordre à mort, l'informa-t-il en se levant brutalement, plantant là la réunion urgente.

Personne n'essaya de l'arrêter.

-Oya... Je ne fais que les gestes essentiels à la survie de notre Boss adoré.

-Enfoiré. Lâche Tsunayoshi ou je te garantie que même la prison de Vindice ne suffira pas à te protéger.

-Tu viendrais me libérer en guise remerciement? Kufufu, comme ta reconnaissance est attendrissante!

-Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir atterri en enfer.

-Tsunayoshi-kun tremble de froid. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kyoya-kun, je vais le réchauffer. Je ne sais pas où sont les couvertures, alors je vais payer de ma personne. Mon Dieu, ses bras sont gelés! Comment as tu osé mettre un être aussi fragile en _t-shirt_ dans une chambre froide?

Mukuro serra contre lui Sawada qui était encore un peu froid, profitant du contact rapproché pour glisser un baiser bien audible dans son cou. Un bruit bizarre s'échappa du téléphone, comme si Hibari s'étranglait.

-Ses épaules aussi sont glacées. Je crois qu'il a vraiment froid, espèce de sadique, comment as-tu pu être aussi cruel avec lui? s'indigna Rokudo en se retenant difficilement de rire. Ah, il se réveille. Tsunayoshi-kun, cher Vongola Decimo, ton cauchemar est terminé. Je suis là.

-Hmmpf! protesta le brun en sentant une main se glisser sous ses vêtements.

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Je vais te réchauffer, ne tremble plus. Ah, même sous tes vêtements tu es glacé.

Il chatouilla la peau tiède de ses mains gantées, se faisant fusiller du regard par sa victime.

-Ôte tes mains de Tsuna, foutu illusionniste. Il est à moi.

-Oya, je ne fais que transmettre à ce petit être fragile un peu de la chaleur que tu lui refuses.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Kyoya-kun, est-ce que c'est moi ou je t'entend haleter? Tu... Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de te... faire plaisir? En pensant à Tsunayoshi-kun dans mes bras? demanda Mukuro d'un ton faussement choqué. Oya, oya, ça c'est de la perversité!

-Je vais te mordre à mort. Je te le promets, répondit le gardien du nuage qui courrait à sa voiture.

-Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, coquin, arrête ça! Kufufu, c'est assez pervers de ne faire ça sachant que je suis au téléphone avec ton officiel. Je crois que Kyo-chan a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

Le Juudaime tenta une nouvelle fois de faire lâcher prise à son gardien en mordant sa main. Mais il n'avait pas les mâchoires d'Hibari-san.

-Hum... J'y pense, Vongola Decimo, ton amoureux t'aurait-il mis dans cet enfer glacé pour calmer tes pulsions sexuelles? Parce qu'il ne peut pas les satisfaire?

Tsuna arrêta de mordiller et devint écarlate à la fois de gêne et de colère. De quoi se mêlait Mukuro? Ce dernier sourit et tendit l'oreille en guettant une réaction du chef du comité de discipline. Rien.

-Je serais ravi de prendre le relai dans tes moments de solitudes, continua-t-il alors. Kufufu, avec moi tu ne feras jamais de tour au frigo. Hum, mets moins les dents et plus la langue, Tsunayoshi-kun. Et je te laisserai me faire ça dans le cou. Ton amant doit avoir une définition particulière de suçon qui n'est pas celle de tout le monde.

On entendit le rugissement d'un moteur par l'intermédiaire du téléphone.

-Oh, ton tortionnaire arrive, Tsunayohi-kun! Veux tu fuir avec moi pour lui échapper? Non? Oya, l'amour te fait esclave d'un homme cruel. Laisse-moi te frictionner avant de te laisser entre les mains de ce sadique. J'ai mal au cœur à l'idée de te laisser, mais visiblement tu as choisi tes chaînes... Laisse moi les alléger un peu.

Hibari serra les dents de rage. Les bruits qui venaient de son téléphone étaient sans équivoque.

-Je vais te mordre à mort Rokudo Mukuro!

Il courut vers l'entrée de sa cachette. Un gémissement trop aigu pour être la voix de son ennemi lui parvint dans son cellulaire. Ivre de rage et de jalousie, il entra dans sa base et se précipita vers la chambre froide, ses tonfas aux mains.

-Mukuro, a... aaaa... arrête! gémit la voix de Tsuna à travers l'appareil.

Il entra dans la pièce.

Tsuna était seul, toujours attaché mais en parfaite santé. Ses vêtements étaient à peine froissés, sauf le t-shirt que l'illusionniste avait relevé exprès, sans doute dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait apprécié la vue. Son téléphone émettait toujours des gémissements.

-Connard! s'énerva Hibari.

Il s'était fait avoir. Une illusion.

-Oya, j'espère que tu as aimé la performance. A part la fin, tout le reste était vrai, kufufu. Embrasse Tsunayoshi-kun pour moi! Je viendrais prendre possession de son corps une autre fois, alors ne le congèle pas, d'accord? Il ne serait plus utilisable.

Et Mukuro raccrocha, s'éloignant de la base du gardien du nuage.


End file.
